


Sapnap's First Meetup

by waveofhumiliation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofhumiliation/pseuds/waveofhumiliation
Summary: You stream with the Dream Team a lot, and keep a special eye on Sapnap. What happens when you finally decide to meet up with him?
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Sapnap's First Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written a reader insert or a smut...or written at all. I apologize if this isn't the highest of quality, since it was made for a friend. Try to enjoy, nonetheless! Feedback (and maybe even some requests) are always appreciated!

You had been streaming on twitch for awhile now. At first it had started as something to do for fun when you were bored, you didn't really think you'd get this far along. But now here you were, playing with the likes of Dream, GeorgeNotFound, BBH, and Sapnap. That last name caused a small smile.

Honestly speaking, Sapnap wasn't the fan favorite of a lot of people. He had fans, mind you, but he wasn't as well liked as Dream or maybe even George. This made you disappointed, considering how cute you found him.

"Yo? Hey? Can you respond, stupid, or I'll kill you."

You were snapped out of your trance by Sapnap calling your name.

"Hm? Everyone else left the call..?"

"Yeah, you weren't responding so everyone else bailed. Fucking idiot."

Holding back a laugh, you bit your lip.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, thats why you're a virgin." He was silent after that, and you started to think you hurt his feelings. "Hey-"

"Do you wanna come over?" Sapnap questioned. "I have some money now and could even fly you over here, if you want..."

Now it was your turn to be silent. You certainly weren't expecting this. If anything, you were expecting to be bullied in return. That was sort of yours and Sapnap's dynamic. He clearly got nervous by the silence and tried to awkwardly fill it, explaining his words. "You don't have to, obviously-"

"No, if you're paying? Sure, I'll go. Texas sounds cool." Now you were grinning widely. "When should I come?"

Hearing the smile in Sapnap's voice, he quickly replied. "Here, I'll help work out the details!"

Planning things wasn't your strong suit. After a painful hour and 30 minutes, you learned it wasn't your dumb ass friend's, either. But after the planning period and a week of waiting, there you were at Houston, Texas. Glancing at your phone, you reviewed a text simply saying "im at the mcdonalds cmon". Rolling your eyes, you made your way to the glowing arches in the distance towards the food court. That's when you saw him.

He had messy brown hair that he very clearly tried to tidy up but got messy on the way here as well as the hustle and bustle of the very busy airport. Not knowing what else to do, you simply walked over to him and pulled on his hoodie, saying a small "hey". He yelped quietly, his 15-year-old squeaky voice momentarily returning. He then cleared his throat, looked you up and down, then grinned.

"Oh, shit, it's really you!" He embraced you in a hug, which frankly embarrassed you a bit, and not just because you were in the middle of a McDonald's line. He pulled away after a few seconds, bubbly with tinted cheeks. "You want anything?"

After the McDonald's fiasco, he took you back to his apartment. It was nicer than you thought it'd be considering how poor he always said he was. It was perfect for one or two people, and he certainly seemed happy with it.

"Welcome to mi casa! Is there anything you need?" He stared at you blankly for another few seconds before grabbing your bags. "Oh, and I got these, don't worry!" He ran into what you assumed was the guest room, setting them there. You used this moment of silence to go sit on the couch, excited. You were really here, huh..? At Sapnap's house. The dumbass that made your heart skip a beat, for some reason. You found yourself smiling, your own cheeks flaring up when you thought of him. That's when you felt a tap on your shoulder and jumped. There he was. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

You nodded as he sits next to you, bouncing slightly on the old but comfortable couch. "Sure, which movie?"

"Mmmm...How about Deadpool?" You agreed since you found the movie funny, and he pressed play eagerly after logging into his Hulu account.

"Got it!"

The movie had wrapped up at this point, and all the jetlag was starting to catch up to you. It's not that you wanted to sleep, but you didn't necessarily want to move. You glanced over at your friend who was looking at you quite weirdly.

After a few more minutes of this along with a few quick jokes, you were finally REALLY wondering what was up.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Sapnap's eyes widened at this question, alarms clearly blaring in his head before trying to look much calmer. "Like what? What d'you mean?"

"Like...that one emoji where the fingers are touching. That's what you look like. You're even looking down."

"I'M NOT- I-" Sapnap had a cute pout, looking away. This caused you to smirk and lean over, poking his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed that someone's at your house? It's a little cute, I won't lie." He finally whipped his head toward you, face dark pink.

"Can we kiss?"

The silence in the room was suffocating as you blinked a few times, Sapnap instantly regretting what he said. "It...um...I was joking-"

You quickly and somewhat awkwardly cupped his cheeks, kissing him. His eyes were wide before he messily kissed back, closing them. After a few moments, you both pulled away. Sapnap was dark red, panting lightly as he stared at you, bewildered. You were blushing but not nearly as phased.

"So like...Do you like me, or-?" You giggled out, not really knowing what else to do. He looked shocked at this before nodding.

"Yes, you fucking dumbass, that's why I asked if we could kiss! And you better like me, too!" He barked out, face still red. You just laughed louder at this before he huffed, grabbing you by the cheeks and kissing you again, this time more aggressively. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders kissing back happily. He sloppily shoved his tongue into your mouth, which while surprising you, also aroused you. As the kiss heated up, he roughly pushed you back onto the couch, pulling away.

"You called me a virgin, the other day." He grinned with a newfound confidence, grabbing your wrists. "I can change that, can't I?" His grin faltered for a moment, a dorky word vomit falling out of his mouth.. "W-With your consent, of course!"

Your eyes widened at this, but you nodded nonetheless. He just looked surprised before nodding, leaning down to your neck and starting to kiss and gently bite while pulling off your shirt. His hands then clumsily moved down to your bottom half. You decided to tease him a bit while he did this, ruffling his hair.

"Wow, you really are a virgin..." He just glared and pouted at you, cheeks still red as he yanked off your bottoms. "Shut up, so are you." He leaned back in for another kiss, this one passionate and lustful. This is when he took off his own shirt, sliding down his adidas sweatpants soon thereafter. You smirked and leaned forward, sliding down his boxers teasingly slow.

He was bigger than you thought, you'll be honest. You weren't expecting a whole lot, but man, did he HAVE a whole lot. He removed his boxers and tossed them somewhere else.

He took one more look at you, face hardened and determined before sliding off your underwear and shoving himself inside, too excited to give you any time to adjust. When you moaned out he just shakily replied with "shut up, stupid bitch". Your giggle at his response once again turned into a moan when he re-slammed himself inside. You were thankful for how comfortable this old couch was, considering your back was probably going to be sore tomorrow. He kept his pace a bit slow but aggressive at first. But the longer he went, the faster and harder his thrusts became. His hands roamed your sides, your chest, and your ass while you went at it. When you were both nearing your climaxes, he grabbed your hair kissed you forcefully, the both of you groaning into each other's mouth as his pace got sloppier. He was becoming visually a mess, hair strewn about, face red and winded. With one last scream of his name and buck of his hips, you came, breathing heavily. He pulled out, quickly coming onto your stomach.

"Sh-Shit...I knew I forgot something...I even had the condoms ready-"

You burst out laughing at this, still fully nude and struggling to breathe properly. He pouted before rolling his eyes, walking out. "I'll go get one, then we can go again, since you think you're funny." You just grinned at this, sticking out your tongue.

"Whatever you say, Pandas."


End file.
